Sweet Raptured Light
by Rubbie Dragon
Summary: Artemis Mitsune was a normal teenage girl. Until she moves to Japan. Then her life changes forever when she discovers the truth about her father. Will she be able to cope with the responsibilty of following in her father's foot steps as the Lone Wolf Demo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return Of the Lone Wolf

"Artemis, time to get up!" my mother called to me. I groaned and pulled my covers over my head.

"Get out of bed NOW!" Groaning again, I roll over in bed.

"David, get your sister out of bed please".

"Artemis, get out of bed," David warned me. From under the covers I shake my head vigorously. With a sigh, David pulled me out of bed. Next thing I know, there is a sudden rush of cold air.

"Oh my God, it's so bloody cold," I say through chattering teeth.

"It's because mom has the window open," David says with a slight smile. I noticed that he's already in his school uniform. I envy him. He gets to where pants. I have to wear a freakin' skirt. Did I forget to mention that we just moved to Japan, where we have to wear uniforms?

"Well thanks for the wake-up call, now get the hell out of my room," I said to David.

"Fine by me," he says to me. I walk into my bathroom, and ten minuets later I emerge with my hair done and my make-up applied. I go to our laundry room and pull my new uniform out of the dryer, thankful that it is warm. Although it really doesn't matter, seeing as it only covers about half of me.

"Good morning sweetheart," my mom says as I walk into the kitchen. "What's good about it?" I ask her. My mom just gives me a sympathetic glance. We've already been here a month, and I still haven't adjusted. Today is my first day of school.

"Well, I'm off," says David.

"Yeah, me too." We walk out the door and I realize that I forgot my necklace. I run back upstairs to my room and grab my necklace. By the time I get back outside David is already gone.

"Typical," I mutter under my breath.

Thankfully the school isn't to far. As I walk to school I put my necklace on. The necklace is the only thing I have to remind me of my dad. He left when I was four. Even though I resent him, I still always wear this necklace. It's quite beautiful. It's not really a necklace, more like a choker. With a black silk band and a crescent moon on either side of a full moon. The full moon glows with a strange light, like there's a little glow stick inside it. It's always made me feel safe, like I have a guardian watching over me. I get to school with plenty of time to spare. I find my classroom and a place to sit. I sit there and wait for class to begin. A few minuets before class starts, a girl walks and sits right behind me. There's something about this girl that's giving me the creeps. She wont stop staring at me.

"Hi," says a voice from behind me. I turn around, and it's that girl who was staring at me.

"Hey," I say in response.

"My name's Kagome. You must be the new exchange student,"

"Yeah. My name's Artemis". By that time the teacher had walked in. "Class we have a new student. Please welcome Artemis Mitsune" As the teacher spoke, he wrote my name on the board. The entire class murmured a welcome, and Kagome continued to stare at the back of my head like there was some interesting show playing on it. I had to resist the urge to turn around and stare at her. The day went on like any other day at an American school. Extremely boring. After school, Kagome asked me if I wanted to go hang out with her and her friends. I told her that I needed to find my brother to tell him to tell our mom where I was.

After we went and did "our thing" I went home. I was just in time for dinner. Just like school, the rest of the day was absolutely boring. I ate dinner, did my homework, watched TV, and went to bed. Like I said, boring. Next day was the same thing. For two weeks the it was the same schedule. Until one day Kagome invited me to her house. Even though this girl did nothing but stare at me, I was still glad of the change. When we got to her house, she introduced me to her family. Then she showed me the shrine that her family owned. I don't know why, but something about the giant tree drew me to it. It was beautiful. Suddenly I had a vision of a man dressed in red bound to the tree.

"Artemis, are you alright?" I heard Kagome ask.

"…..Yeah," I respond in a distant voice.

"Hey, I still have to show you the well,"

"…ok," I say in the same distracted voice.

The well was like any other well I'd had ever seen. Except for the eerie light that it gave off.

"Hey Kagome, what's with the creepy light?" I ask her. Kagome looked puzzled.

"Can't you see it?" I asked her.

I was a little freaked out. Kagome just shook her head. I took a closer look at the well. Suddenly there was a bright purple light and I was falling into the well. The next thing I know, I'm staring up into a clear blue sky.

As you can imagine, I was freaking out. I mean one minute I was in a shrine. The next I'm God knows where. Well I did the only thing that made sense to me. I let out a blood curdling scream.

"What the hell is your problem Kagome?" I heard a man's voice call to me. The next thing I see is a man with white hair looking down at me.

"Who are you?" he called to me.

Cause obviously, I'm not Kagome. I almost responded, then I remembered what my mother said about talking to strangers. Besides, the next second Kagome appeared right next to me.

"Kagome, who is that?" the white haired man called to her.

"She's my friend Artemis," she called back to him.

"How did she get through the well?" asked another man. This one had black hair.

"I don't know. I think it has something to do with her necklace," Kagome answered him.

"What about my necklace?" I asked her.

"Well whoever she is, she reeks of a mangy wolf," the white hair man said. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!" I shout at him.

"It means you smell like a wolf you idiot!" he replies.

"Be nice Inuyasha!" the black haired man said to him. "Hmmph!" the white haired man responded, and walked off. Kagome climbed out of the well, and then helped me out as well. I saw that there was another women with the two men. Along with a cat that has two tails and a boy with a tail. _Where the hell am I? _I thought _It's like some bizarre Alice in Wonderland place…_. "Welcome to feudal Japan, Artemis," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hello Artemis, my name is Shippo," said the small boy with the tail. "I'm Sango," said the other woman, "And this is my companion, Kirara" she added as she pointed to the twin tailed cat. Now the only two that I haven't been introduced to were the two men. The black haired man was standing really close to me. Actually, he was standing right in front of me. He was creeping me out. I'm mean sure, he's a hottie but give a girl her space!

"I my dear, am Miroku. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask". As he said this, he grabbed both of my hands. Like I said, he is creeping me out. The man with white hair (I now noticed that he is also dressed in red, just like the man I saw in my vision) stood to my right. He was glaring at me, like I was the source of all evil.

"What are you looking at?" I asked.

"I don't know why, but you smell like a mangy wolf," he snapped.

"Artemis, may I have a look at your necklace?" Miroku asked me. Nodding, I remove my necklace and hand it to him.

"What a strange symbol," he said looking at the three moons.

"Hey Sango, have you ever seen a symbol like this?" he asked the woman who owned the twin tailed cat. She merely shook her head.

"I have," said Inuyasha, "It's the sign of the Lone Wolf demon".

_What the hell is the Lone Wolf demon?_ I thought.

"How do you know that Inuyasha?" Shippo asked him.

"He and my dad were pretty good friends. I think his name was Touya."

I felt a sudden stab at my heart. My father's name was Touya.

"My old man said that the daughter of Touya was going to have to marry Sesshomaru," Inuyasha continued.

"Did he say what his daughter's name was?" Sango asked.

"Nope. Just that in another language it means Goddess of the Moon," Inuyasha concluded.

"Artemis…..doesn't your name mean Goddess of the Moon in Greek?" Kagome asked me. Slowly I nodded my head.

"And what was your father's name?" Miroku asked me.

"Touya," I said in a hoarse whisper. "But, how can I be his daughter if he lives in feudal times and I live in modern times?" I asked them.

"Simple. He was able to travel between time, just like you did," said Kagome.

"Well if he's a demon, and my mom is human. What am I?"

"A half-demon, just like Inuyasha."

"Then how come I don't look like him?"

"This necklace bound your demonic aura," Miroku explained, "Now that it's removed, you should be transforming into your true form".

"My true form? Am I gonna look like him?" I asked while pointing to Inuyasha.

"Maybe, but I can feel your demonic aura starting to awaken," said Miroku.

_Lovely_ I thought_ I'm gonna have ears on the top of my head too. As if I wasn't already a freak. _All of a sudden I felt really weak. There was a blinding throb on either side of my head. My face must've showed my pain. I could hear the other's voices around me, but everything was starting to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Lone Wolf's Awakening

"Well look who decided to join the living," I hear a male voice say.

Groaning, I sit up and look around. It took me awhile to remember where I was. Until I saw Kagome watching me….again.

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"About 3 hours," Sango said.

"3 hours! My mom is gonna kill me!"

"I think that is the least of your problems," Inuyasha said

I felt completely lost. Until I went to scratch my head that is. On either side of my head the were ears. Not just any ears, wolf ears.

"Great, I have wolf ears," I say

"That's not all you have," Shippo added, "You have a tail too,"

I stand up and twist my torso so I can look behind me, and sure enough, I have a tail. I let out a scream of disbelief. Then out of the blue, I start laughing. Don't ask me why, I really didn't think the situation was funny. But I couldn't help it.

"Great, she's lost her mind," Inuyasha said in a disgusted voice. I just kept laughing. After about 5 minutes of non-stop laughter, my sides began to hurt. So my laughter soon turned to crying. Finally I stopped making any sounds at all. The others just stared at me for a while.

"Sorry about that," I said, "But I still need to go home to let my mom know I didn't die".

"How can you go anywhere looking like that?" Inuyasha asked

I thought for awhile then I had an idea.

"Kagome, do you have a hoodie I could wear?"

"A what?"

"A sweatshirt with a hood," I explained

"Actually I do," Kagome said.

"Great, that's all I need to disguise myself. Don't worry, I'll be back by tomorrow,"

"Just be careful back in our time," Kagome warned.

Waving, I jumped back in the well. I appeared back in my time. Kagome appeared soon after.

"Follow me. I'll get your jacket so you can get home".

She led me up to her room and grab a sweatshirt from her closet and handed it to me.

"Now what are we gonna do about your tail?" she thought aloud.

I had forgotten that I even had a tail.

"I have an idea," she said suddenly.

She pulled out a pair of really short shorts. I understood where she was coming from and I slipped the shorts on under my skirt. After thanking her, I walked out of her house and started for home. A few minutes later I walked in the front door.

"Mom!" I called, "I home!"

"Where were you Artemis?" my mom shouted back.

I was still in the entrance way, so she hadn't seen my little surprise. She walks into our entrance way and saw me standing there in somebody else's hoodie.

"Where did you get that jacket?"

"It's my friend Kagome's,"

"Well why are you wearing it?"

In response to her question, I pulled down the hood. My mother gasped. But oddly enough she didn't look to surprised.

Instead she said, "So it's finally happened"

"My father was a demon wasn't he?"

My mom nodded.

"What about David? Is a half-demon too?"

My mom shook her head.

"Well this is just lovely," I said in disgust, "Thank you so much for hiding this minor detail from me".

At least my mother had the grace to look ashamed.

"Is this why we moved to Japan?"

Again my mother nodded.

"Lovely. Well I just came back to get some stuff, and then I'm off".

My mom looked stunned, but didn't say anything.

I went up to my room and started backing stuff I'd need. You know, the usual stuff. Clothes, towels, soaps etc. I also packed my CD player and a pack of un-open batteries, along with my CD case. As I'm rummaging through my closet to find my sleeping bag, David walks in.

"Mom told me your leaving," he said quietly.

"I have to," was my response.

"Well believe it our not, I'm gonna miss you,"

"Same. But I'll come back every so often".

After I'm finished packing, I give my mom and brother a hug good-bye, I head back toward Kagome's house. Thankfully she's the one who opens the door when I get there.

"Ready to leave already?" she asked

I nodded my head quickly, afraid that I might change my mind about leaving.

"Well we're getting ready to eat dinner, would you like to join us?"

"Uh, sure,"

"Great, just let me tell my mom,"

She leads me into the dinning area

"Sorry about this," I say to her mother

"It's no problem Artemis. Kagome explained the situation to me early," her mother said with a warm smile.

"So when are you two leaving?" Kagome's grandfather asked us.

"Tonight after dinner," Kagome answered, "Inuyasha and the others are waiting for us at the well".

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine at these words. The shock that we were actually leaving tonight shocked me. But I have no other choice, now that my demonic powers have been awakened. And I do owe it to my father to continue his line. Even though I don't want to marry this Sesshomaru guy. Maybe if I'm lucky, I wont have to. He might be married already. One can only hope. After dinner, Kagome goes and to get her stuff. We head outside and enter the shrine. The Well truly gave me the creeps. Kagome jumps into the well. I follow suite and jump into the Well. I emerge on the other side and look up into the pink-gold sky of sunset. Along with the sky, I see Inuyasha looking down at me.

"Welcome back," he calls to me.

"Good to be back," I say sarcastically.

I climb up about half if the Well, then Inuyasha pulls me out the rest of the way. As he's pulling me up, I notice that he has incredibly sharp claws. Not to mention fangs. But I could tell that he wasn't as tuff as he made himself out to be.

"Thanks," I say, but he doesn't respond.

"Welcome back Artemis," Shippo says to me.

I just smile in response.

"Well, it's to late to go anywhere tonight," Miroku said looking at the sky.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning," said Sango.

As us women set up the campsite, Inuyasha and Miroku go to get firewood. After they set up the fire circle, I notice that they're having issues lighting the fire. I quickly dig through my bag and pull out a lighter.

"Thanks Artemis," Kagome said

"No problem," I reply.

I unroll my sleeping bag and pull out my CD player.

"What's that?" Shippo asked me

"A CD player," I respond, "It's a modern way to listen to music,"

Shippo still looked confused, so I hand him one of my headphones. He holds it up to his ear. The look on Shippo's face was priceless. At that moment he was listening to "Girl Anachronism" by the Dresden Dolls. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Miroku asked me.

"The look on Shippo's face," I managed to say between gasps for air.

I hand Miroku my other headphone. And again I start laughing. His face matches Shippo's.

"What an astounding device," he said, "It's a shame that the others can't hear this as well,"

"They can," I responded, "Just give me the headphones".

After Shippo and Miroku gave me my headphone back I cranked up the volume on my CD player till it couldn't go up anymore. Inuyasha and Sango didn't seem as impressed with it as Shippo and Miroku were. Granted the song was over so there wasn't any real sound. The next song on the CD was "Helena" by My Chemical Romance.

"Wow," was all that Sango said and Inuyasha shrugged.

"Well good night all, but I'm exhausted, see y'all in the morning," I said, still chuckling at Shippo's reaction. I lied my head on my pillow and fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
